Devil's Trap
by acertijo7
Summary: Serie de Drabbles de tematica Slash relacionados con imagenes para la comunidad fandom insano en Livejournal. Dean/Sam, Dean/Castiel
1. Poker

Nota: En mi Livejournal (acertijo7) pueden encontrar la tabla con las imágenes

**015. Póker (Sam/Dean)  
**

Sam nunca fue lo suficientemente bueno para el Póker, quizás era el intelectual, el que tenía estudios y se apegaba a su laptop hasta hacerla colapsar. Pero al momento de jugar agarraba las cartas casi rogando por tener suerte y sufría, siempre sufría.

Dean era diferente, él se concentraba, incluso parecía disfrutar casi eróticamente con cada jugada. Se detenía en cada paso, acariciando las cartas y jugueteando con las fichas, al tiempo que estudiaba felinamente a su oponente, como si fuese una presa. Era simple, dominaba todo.

Sus ojos brillaban y solo en ese momento daba el golpe, para luego sonreír de una manera que a Sam le parecía indecente. El problema era que notaba todo eso… era sucio y ¡diablos! le gustaba.


	2. Arena

**006. Arena (Dean/Castiel)  
**

Habían estado casi diez horas en el Impala rumbo a la costa, y nada, la pista de la Colt era falsa. Aparcaron el auto frente al mar, el pueblo era tan pequeño que no había ningún motel a kilómetros a la redonda donde pasar la noche.

Sam dormía, acurrucado de manera imposible en el asiento trasero. Dean lo miró por el espero antes de salir para encaminarse al mar.

Podía ser el Apocalipsis, pero parecía estar lejos, muy lejos de allí, las olas seguían yendo y viniendo impregnando el viento con aroma a sal.

De pronto sintió la presencia de Castiel, quien tras mirarlo fijamente, comenzó a caminar a su lado.

- Sácate los zapatos, Cas- dijo Dean, deteniéndose a quitarse los suyos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto sin entender.

- ¡Vamos, hazlo!- lo animó sonriéndole, mas sus ojos seguían algo tristes.

El ángel lo imitó, siguiéndolo hacia la orilla. Sintió la extraña textura de la arena y la heladísima agua tocando sus pies, eso era nuevo y definitivamente placentero.

- Me gusta- dijo con simpleza. Dean volvió su rostro para mirar su tranquila expresión y se detuvo en la pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba en labios del ángel, mientras jugueteaba con los pies en la arena.

El mundo se caía a pedazos ¡y una mierda!, valía la pena seguir luchando.

(219 palabras)


	3. Callejon

**002. Callejón (Sam/Dean)**

- Tío, estas borracho- Sam se limito a sonreírle con los ojos un poco idos, antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta. Dean arrojó un par de billetes a la mesa y lo siguió, ese bar era asqueroso.

El menor iba tambaleándose ligeramente hacia el Impala, sin embargo, antes de llegar, dio un par de pasos y se metió en el callejón de al lado.

- Sammy- dijo acercándose- ¿Cuándo dejaras de emborracharte solo con un par de cervezas?- vale, habían sido varias mas, pero quería molestarlo un poco.

- Shhhh…- susurró el menor, casi de rodillas, aferrándose a la pared. Dean lo iba a levantar cuando de un manotazo lo derribo y riendo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Sam lo besó violentamente, adentrándose en su boca de una manera que a Dean le pareció indecente, se dejó hacer, Sammy + alcohol siempre era interesante. Se concentró en su aliento a alcohol y sus grandes manos que vagaban por su entrepierna, de alguna forma había conseguido abrirle el cierre para comenzar a masturbarlo con algo de torpeza, sobre la ropa interior.

- ¿Te gusta?- le preguntó, tras darle un largo lametón en el cuello, mas Dean no alcanzó a responder, ya que tras un par de sacudidas mas a su creciente erección, el menor se derrumbó encima de él, semi inconsciente.

- Perfecto- bufó, tenía un problema en sus pantalones, sin contar los dos metros de Sam que de alguna forma tendría que arrastrar por el callejón, de vuelta al Impala.

(255 palabras)


	4. Cafe

**005. Café (Dean/Castiel)**

Cuando Castiel calló, Dean sintió secretamente algo de alegría egoísta. Claramente no le gustaba verlo repartiendo trozos de si por donde iba, sin embargo el tenerlo cerca (sin desaparecer) era extraño y de alguna insana manera bueno. Por ejemplo, Dean acababa de despertar y el solo escuchar la acompasada respiración de Castiel mientras dormía, hizo que sonriera de manera tonta.

Se levantó, y tras un minuto volvió con dos tazas de café y un azucarero.

- Despierta, Cass- tocó su hombro y se sentó en la cama de al lado, mirando divertido como abría sus adormilados ojos y tras un largo bostezo, se sentaba en la cama.

- Aquí tienes- le dijo, tendiéndole una taza a un despeinado Castiel, que aún parecía un poco desorientado por el sueño.

- Huele bien- tomó un pequeño sorbo- ¡pero no sabe bien! – exclamó, arrugando la nariz como lo haría un niño pequeño.

- Vamos, ponle azúcar- lo animó Dean, viendo como Cass vaciaba gran parte del azucarero sobre el café. Revolvió el líquido y volvió a probarlo con algo de cautela.

- Esta bueno- dijo con simpleza, sonriendo de esa manera única que tenía, con una pizca de inocencia y absoluta franqueza.

Y no, Dean Winchester no se puso para nada nervioso pensando en que era dulce, muy dulce, ¡maldito y plumoso Cass!

(220 palabras)


	5. Caballitos de mar

**0****10. Caballitos de mar (Dean/Castiel)**

Dean se sentó frente al televisor con una cerveza helada en una de sus manos. Estaba tan cansado, que prefirió quedarse allí sentado, aprendiendo como los hipocampos machos cuidaban a sus crías.

- ¿Por qué les dicen caballitos de mar siendo tan pequeños?- preguntó Cass, haciendo que Dean se derramara la cerveza encima, del susto.

- ¡Demonios, Cass! ¿Te molestaría batir tus alas con mas fuerza para al menos darme cuenta que estas aquí?- se levantó y se sacó la polera manchada, arrojándola a un lado. El ángel se quedó mirándolo, esperando aún la respuesta.

- ¡A nadie le importa porque los llaman así!- exclamó Dean, irritado. No encontraba ninguna maldita polera en su bolso.

Levantó la mirada y notó que el ángel estaba mas cerca de lo que esperaba. Se enderezó y tragó saliva con dificultad, al sentirse invadido por esos ojos azules que vagaban por las marcas que él mismo le había hecho en sus brazos. Castiel alargó una de sus manos y pasando por alto el nerviosismo del Winchester, tocó una de las marcas en una leve caricia.

- ¿Te duele?- preguntó

- No- fue la escueta respuesta. Acaba de sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer su brazo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Dean?- cuestionó, notando el estremecimiento.

Pero Dean no respondió. En ese preciso momento recordó como el ángel lo había incomodado en muchas ocasiones, con su excesiva cercanía y extrañas preguntas, haciéndole sentir casi como una adolescente inexperta. Pero él era un Winchester, y no cualquiera, ¡sino Dean Winchester, señoras y señores! y era él quien tenía el control.

Se abalanzó sobre Castiel, tomando su boca violentamente, mientras una de sus manos de deslizaba por su nuca, reteniéndolo. Tras unos segundos profundizó el beso, notando como la respiración del ángel se volvía cada vez más irregular. Le dio una pequeña mordida en el labio inferior y se apartó.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando se encontró con la imagen de un sonrojado e incluso asustado ángel. "Eso le enseñaría" pensó.

- Quizás cabalgan por el mar y por eso les dicen caballitos- respondió al fin, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

(352 palabras)


	6. Puerta

**0****11. Puerta (Sam/Dean)**

Dean cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Sam mirándolo con una sonrisa sugerente. Siempre era así, al otro lado de la puerta eran cazadores, hermanos e incluso fugitivos; sin embargo entre esas cuatro paredes eran más que eso, eran Dean y Sam y una buena cuota de cosas que nadie, aparte de ellos dos, conocía.

Si John se enterara sería capaz de volver de la muerte para matarlos personalmente… pero ni el mismo Diablo lo sabía y estaba bien.

Tras esa puerta Dean se enteró de que Sam era un poco salvaje en la cama, daba lametones, mordía y casi rugía. Era alto, si que lo era, pero en _esos_ momentos al mayor le parecía gigante; sus brazos parecían hacerse aún mas largos, cubriéndolo, rozándolo, tocándolo como si fuera su propiedad.

Dean no lo aceptaría, ni con la Colt apuntándolo, pero si le llegaba a gustar que alguien lo dominara, aunque fuera por un momento, era Sam.

Tras esa puerta eran muchas cosas, pero sobre todo, completamente Dean y Sam.

(171 palabras)


	7. Lagrima

**0****14. Lágrima (Castiel/Dean)**

Castiel es un ángel y como tal no entiende mucho a los humanos. Él sabe de tristeza y de alegría, mas le parece un misterio porque la gente ríe a carcajadas o llora dolorosamente.

Pero la noche que Dean tuvo esa pelea con Sam, antes de que se rompiera el último sello, apareció en su habitación sin dejarse ver; de alguna forma sintió que no estaba bien.

Lo vio a oscuras, acurrucado en su cama, con la mirada fija. El sonido de su respiración entrecortada le dio a entender que estaba llorando, sin embargo sabía que debía respetar ese momento a solas.

Se quedó ahí por largos minutos, hasta que notó que se dormía, entonces se acercó y se agachó a su lado. Con uno de sus dedos capturó una lágrima y sin saber porque, se la llevó a los labios… el dolor era salado.

Castiel es el ángel de Dean y por eso supo que buscaría el modo de que no volviera a sufrir.

(165 palabras)


	8. Cuadro

**008. Cuadro (Dean/Sam)**

Dean miraba el cuadro de la habitación con la cabeza ladeada… era una chica desnuda, ¿qué hacía ahí?

- Es artístico- dijo Sam, como leyendo sus pensamientos, mientras dejaba su bolso en la única y gigantesca cama de la habitación. Sabía perfectamente que la inusitada atención en el cuadro no era más que un pretexto que lo libraba de hacer algún comentario sobre el tipo de habitación.

Le había mentido, en el hotel quedaban como mil cuartos con dos camas sin ocupar.

- Cariño, podemos follar y luego dormir abrazados- dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

Dean le lanzó una mirada amenazante mientras se acercaba.

- Si eres una buena perra quizás te deje hacerlo- lo empujó encima de la cama y lo inmovilizó con su cuerpo, al tiempo que comenzaba a besarlo posesivamente, casi haciéndole daño.

No eran ninguna clase de enamorados azucarados, tenían sexo rudo y caliente, y si se querían era porque eran hermanos y eso hacen los hermanos.

Por supuesto que a la mañana siguiente todo seguía siendo igual rudo, _la cama era pequeña y era casi imposible no tocarse_, Dean estaba absolutamente seguro de eso.

(187 palabras)


	9. Imagenes

**009. Imágenes (Dean/Sam)**

Cuando Dean volvió a su antigua casa los recuerdos del incendio volvieron de una manera dolorosamente vívida. Estaban ahí por una presencia que estaba acosando a los actuales habitantes de la casa, pero aún así, a pesar de ser un trabajo, el volver a su antiguo hogar era demasiado.

Estaba buscando en el sótano, cuando reconoció una pequeña caja; la tomó y tras abrirla vio como se deslizaban entre sus dedos temblorosos, las imágenes de su infancia.

Vio a su padre junto a su hermosa madre, se vio a si mismo, alegre junto a su familia y vio al pequeño Sammy, un bebé de regordetas y pálidas mejillas.

¿Porqué tubo que aparecer ese demonio?, ¿porqué tubo que destruir a su familia y no a otra? Llevaba años preguntándose lo mismo y no tenía ninguna respuesta; lo único que sabía era que ese bebé ahora era un hombre y ¡poco le importaba que lo fuera!, lo seguía protegiendo como el primer día que lo tomó entre sus brazos para alejarlo de ese fuego maldito.

Recogió las fotos y las guardo en su chaqueta, tenía trabajo que hacer. Subió por las escaleras, de vuelta al primer piso, Sam estaba ahí, el presente estaba ahí, pero aún así sabía que habían cosas que nunca cambiarían.

(212 palabras)


	10. Musica

**007. Música (Dean/Castiel)**

Nota: En el drabble hago referencia a dos canciones de Blue Oyster Cult: "Don't fear de Reaper" y "Fire of unknown origin".

- ¿Qué es eso?-

Dean dio un salto en la cama, quitándose rápidamente los audífonos de los oídos. El ángel lo miraba a un metro de donde estaba, con una expresión de absoluto interés en el rostro.

- Demonios, Cass- exclamó y se hizo a un lado instándolo a sentarse a su lado- esto es Blue Oyster Cult y créeme, no has escuchado nada si no los conoces-

Le pasó un audífono y sonrió al verlo observar detenidamente esa pequeña cosa, antes de ponérsela en el oído.

Luego de un momento vino la primera pregunta del ángel.

- ¿Cómo pudo el fuego llevarse a su bebé lejos?, el fuego es inanimado-

- Es metafórico, ¿vale?- respondió Dean, mirando hacia el cielo, divertido.

Castiel asintió, serio como siempre.

- ¿Y Romeo y Julieta?, ¿cómo pueden vivir por siempre?-

En ese instante Dean decidió no explicarle nada de historias románticas, y mucho menos escuchando "Baby, I'm your man" junto a él, en una cama.

Definitivamente había sido una muy mala idea escuchar música con ese jodido ángel.

(175 palabras)


	11. Carta

**004. Carta (Sam/Dean)**

Dean no se molestó en abrir los ojos, estiró un brazo y busco a tientas a su lado. Dio un largo bostezo y decidió por fin mirar, encontrándose con una pequeña nota que decía: "fui por café".

Sin notarlo, le sonrió tontamente al papel, mientras volvía a refugiarse en las sábanas.

¿Cuándo había empezado todo eso?, ni él mismo lo sabía. A veces pensaba que quizás siempre había sido de esa forma... tal vez el hecho de haber estado siempre al borde de la sociedad hacía que "eso" que eran, "eso" que hacían pareciera casi normal.

No se cuestionaba mucho las cosas, ya había vivido lo suficiente como para saber que lo bueno se disfrutaba y punto; la vida era demasiado frágil como para perder el tiempo cuestionándose.

Estaba en una pieza sin calefacción, del que probablemente era el peor hotel de la ciudad, ¡y poco le importaba!; tenía como mil razones para estar triste y quizás sólo una para estar feliz. Sabía perfectamente que era suficiente para él.

Escuchó a su hermano abrir la puerta, seguido del sonido de las llaves cayendo sobre la mesa y el característico sonido de bolsas con quizás que adentro.

Sintió la cama hundirse a su lado y el olor de un humeante café junto a su nariz. Siguió el aroma y se encontró con los juguetones ojos de Sammy que tomó un sorbo.

_ ¿Y mi café?- preguntó arrugando el ceño, antes de ser derribado por Sam, que medio riendo le dio un beso entre amargo y dulce. (255 palabras)


	12. Invierno

**012. Invierno (Castiel/Dean)**

Castiel no sabe mucho sobre el invierno o la primavera. Él ha visto el ir y venir de las estaciones, pero nunca se ha detenido a contemplar el modo en el que las hojas se desprenden de los árboles en otoño, o el suave aroma de las primeras flores de la primavera.

No sabe, o más bien no quiere aceptar porqué está ahí, es un intruso, bajo esa espesa lluvia. Estático, sólo observando.

De pronto comienza a sentir algo extraño, sabe que es frío, pero de alguna forma le gusta esa casi dolorosa y humana sensación.

Recuerda que alguna ves Dean dijo que le gustaba la lluvia, y no pudo evitar medio sonrojarse, aún cuando nadie lo estuviese viendo.

Lleva cientos de años luchando en una guerra que a veces le parece sin sentido, pero ahora un humano parece haber despertado algo más en él.

Sabe que Dios dice que ellos, los ángeles, deben amar por sobre todo a los hombres, más él solía no entender que significaba realmente eso.

¿Cómo pudo una persona que sólo lleva unas cuantas décadas en la tierra cambiar todo eso?

Sonríe antes de desaparecer. (190 palabras)


	13. Lluvia

"**Lluvia" (Dean/Sam)**

Desde que las cosas cambiaron (Dean no se atreve a pensar por mas de cinco minutos en "como"), suelen discutir más.

En estos momentos esta sentado, frente al televisor, mirando la pantalla apagada como un tonto. Aquella mañana su hermano se fue con su mochila, y luego de que él mismo dijera cosas como "¡porqué tan celoso!" y "¡era una chica sin importancia!", Sam dejó claro por medio de un portazo, que pensaba que era el idiota más grande del universo.

Si bien, no tuvo sexo ni nada por el estilo con ella, estaba ebrio y no pudo evitar sentir la adrenalina de los viejos tiempos, mientras la besaba.

Su celular sonó, y tras apartar la vista del televisor, prácticamente saltó encima de él, para cogerlo.

"Estoy en el café Viena, ven a buscarme" era el breve mensaje.

Hacía tanto frío, que pensó que en vez de lluvia, posiblemente estuviese cayendo granizo del cielo; pero no le dio importancia, llevaba demasiadas horas torturándose y lo último que quería era perder el tiempo abrigándose. Cogió el Impala y partió rápidamente hacia la cafetería.

Tras unos minutos, se estacionó frente al recinto y divisó a lo lejos la alta figura de su hermano, que se protegía de la lluvia bajo un paraguas negro.

- ¡Lo siento!, ¡de verdad lo siento!- exclamó al acercarse, enfrentándose a la seria mirada de Sam. Estaba dispuesto a comprarle una alpaca, o tal vez un zoológico de alpacas si eso hacia que se le pasara el enojo.

- Idiota- respondió al fin, mientras le sonreía de medio lado. Le ofreció un lugar bajo el paraguas, mientras caminaban juntos de vuelta a la calidez del Impala. (278 palabras).


	14. Piano

**001. "Piano" (Sam/Dean)**

Sam dejó una taza de humeante café junto a Dean, mientras se sentaba frente a él, en un cómodo sofá de cuero. Esa noche iba a ser muy larga, ya que debían esperar hasta que se manifestara lo que estuviese molestando a los dueños de casa. El caso era peculiar, ya que por un lado la misma familia los había contactado, por haber pasado con anterioridad por algo parecido; y por otro, no tenían ni la menor idea sobre lo que iban a encontrar en ese lugar.

Comenzó a inspeccionar con la mirada todo lo que los rodeaba, capturando su atención un antiguo piano que descansaba en una esquina, un cuadro con un hermoso y verde bosque y Dean, que tras bostezar por milésima vez, había comenzado a dar pequeños y reconfortantes sorbos a su café.

Él siempre se había imaginado llevando una vida como la de esa familia, quizás en una casa más sencilla, pero con la misma calidez. Ir al trabajo por la mañana, cenar cada tarde comida casera y visitar el parque o el cine los fines de semana. Era un deseo sencillo, demasiado habitual para el resto de la gente, pero lejano a lo que hacía cada día.

Cogió entre sus manos su taza y olió el dulce aroma. Se dio cuenta que cada vez que imaginaba esa vida, veía a Dean a su lado. Estaba con Jess y aún así, no había día en el que no se preguntara lleno de añoranza, que estaba haciendo su hermano.

Sonó una tecla y ambos se pusieron de pie, tenían un caso que resolver. Se dirigió hacia el sonido y en vez de sentir aprensión, sonrió. Podía tener muchas imágenes de una vida feliz, pero lo más importante en todas ellas era Dean. Quizás sus vidas fueran retorcidas y a veces incómodas, pero se mentía a sí mismo si decía que no sentía una buena cuota de paz cuando despertaba cada mañana cerca de él. (327 palabras)


	15. Cierre

**013. Cierre (Dean/Castiel) **

Se suponía que ese momento debía ser sensual y apasionado, así que no pudo evitar echarse a reír cuando vio a Castiel, levemente sonrojado, debatiéndose con el cierre de su pantalón con total concentración. Probablemente podía convertir el agua en vino, curar heridas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, e incluso volar por los cielos con sus plumosas alas; pero era completamente incapaz de abrir un condenado cierre.

— ¿Por qué te ríes?— le preguntó con esa expresión tan seria que tenía, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y ladeando levemente la cara. Dean se quedó por un segundo atrapado en esa mirada azul, con la sonrisa aún bailando en sus labios, ante de tomarlo por la camisa a medio deshacer y arrojarlo a la cama. Se subió a horcajadas encima de él, disfrutando su cara de sorpresa. Era evidente que lo último que le interesaba en ese momento era enseñarle la maravillosa utilidad de los cierres o algo por el estilo. Tenía cosas más relevantes que hacer, como devorar esa boca, marcar esa suave piel y hacer lo que fuera necesario para hacerle olvidar este mundo, e incluso el otro. (190 palabras)

Nota de la autora: Con este drabble finaliza este reto para fandom insano, que consistía en escribir basándose en distintas imágenes contenidas en una tabla. ¡Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron, comentaron o me agregaron a sus favoritos! :D


End file.
